


The Tommy Lee Hour

by CherryBlossomBabes



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaos, Childhood Friends, Cute, First Meetings, Funny, Gay Sex, Guns N' Roses References, M/M, Serious Injuries, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomBabes/pseuds/CherryBlossomBabes
Summary: Tommy is known as an animal, the human embodiment of ADHD, and the sweetest boy to man. However, sometimes, people wonder what goes on in that fluffy head of box dye black. That's where I come in!:)*set in '89*
Relationships: Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 42
Kudos: 33





	1. Nikki's Flea

I've earned a ton of nicknames in my time: Chaos, T-Bone, Drummer Boy, and, my personal favorite, Flea. It all started during a cuddle session..  
***

"Ya ever notice how Tom is always stuck to Nik like a flea?" Mick snides, his eyes looking me over with a smirk on his lips.

"Sucks him like one, too." Vince sneers. The two erupt into laughter, tears spilling from their eyes. 

"Shut up!" I mutter into Nikki's hoodie. All I wanted was a fucking cuddle session..

"You even got the black hair to match!" Vince adds, giggling again.

"I think it's cute."

Nikki pats my head of hair and I purr against his hand. I dyed mine black only to match Nikki and his level of pure, unfiltered sexy. No other reason. Just wanted to honor my baby..

"Might have'ta call you my lil flea from now on." Nikki kisses my cheek, chuckling to himself. "Thanks Vin, thank Mick."

"You're fucking welcome!" Mick sputters, still laughing.

I roll my eyes at the duo and go back to snuggling Nik. Truly, nobody cuddled better than him.. He had this pure aura of safe and content, and that made me fall for him even more.

Nikki and I have always been close. I mean, we're fucking Terror Twins! However, I'd be lying if I told you I didn't like Nikki alllll through high school, I'd be lying if I told you there wasn't a reason for having a poster of him on my wall, I'd also be lying if I said I didn't think of him every second of everyday.

Something about him queried me. Maybe it was his eyes, ya know, the ones that are a beautiful blue but sometimes fade to grey when he gets tired? Or maybe his sweet demeanor, how he gave you that smile that just makes you pop one the second you see it? Either way, I wanted him, and I got him, so Vince and Mick could bite it. 

"My little Fleaaa~" Nikki rakes a hand through my hair. I feel a smile tugging my mouth.

"My little Raven~" I coo back. I bury my head deeper into his sweatshirt, listening to his heartbeat.


	2. Spiderman

Anyone with a brain knows what scares me most. Not Mick's bitch face, not Vince's roots, but spiders. There was this one specific incident that's always stuck with me..  
***

"Take a ride on the-"

"WILD SIDE!" We all chime in. 'Wild Side' is my favorite song to play, mainly because the drums are fun to do. Today, we're re-recording the track on Vince's insistence. He said, and I quote, "it should be like doing a bunch of speed and just fucking losing it."

All is going fine, until I notice something come out of one of my drums. Something black, furry, lots of legs..

"SPIDERR!" I scream. I fall backwards off my drumset, my head hitting the studio wall. Everyone turns to watch as DOZENS of spiders crawl from my drumset. 

"The fuck?" Mick looks to Nikki. "How the hell?" 

"Oh, I think I know how this happened." Vince struts to my drumset, watching the baby spider lings scurry about. "Remember when we had that spider infestation in the basement? We left Tom's drumkit down there, and I guess two spiders decided to get busy."

I feel like I'm about to pass out.

"I'm not fucking playing on those." I point a stick to my now tarnished drumset. "No way in Hell."

"I'll take him out to buy a new kit." Mick sighs. "I swear, you guys are a bunch of fucking toddlers.

"Uhm... excuse me?" I pipe up. "Spiders are freaky as shit! Why are they furry? Why so many eyes?" 

"Tom, they're insects. The babies are actually kinda cute." Nikki sets down his bass, holding his finger out to a baby spooder. "I think I'll keep one as a pet."

"Nikki, are you INSANE?" I gasp. "Those things are blood sucking PARASITES!"

"But they're also kinda cute." Nikki bats his eyes at me. "They just wanna be loved, Tom. Look at them!" He holds a baby spider on his fingertip on at me, and I screetch. 

"I hate all of you!!" I cry out. "Fuck all of you!"

"Maybe we should get a tarantula!" Vince exclaims. "Name it Harry."

"YES!"

"HELL NO!"


	3. 5, 6, Pick Up Sixx

About a week ago, Nikki got arrested for "unprecedented violent behavior." He got arrested for the DUMBEST reason ever.   
***

"You good, Tom? Not pussing out, are we?"

I look at the bottle of Jack in my hand and polish off the bottle.

"Fuck no, man. I'm good!" I giggle. I'm definitely off my ass, because everything is blurry and buzzing. "I'm gonna go smoke real quick, I'll be back.." I push myself up from the table and nearly fall over. Luckily, Nikki holds me up from over the table so I dont face plant into the bar floor.

"You want me to go with ya, Tom?" Nikki asks. His.eyes are full of concern. 

"Nah, I'm a big boy!" I laugh, tossing my head back. "I can do it myself." 

As I make my way out of the bar, I pull my pack of Camels from my jacket. I place one between my lips and fish for my lighter. Fuck, it's gone.. I turn to the guy standing next to me.

"Hey man. You gotta light?" I ask. The guys whips a lighter and lights me, his eyes looking me over.

"You from here?" The guys asks. I nod.

"Moved here with my friends. Why?"

The guy shrugs.

"You just seem like the kinda guy I woulda seen around here if ya lived here. Ya know, the teased black hair, the leather, that shit."

I nod, taking a drag from my ciggie. 

"I bet chicks dig your groove." The guy chuckles. "Am I right?"

"My boyfriend must dig it, then." My eyes flicker to the guy, and I notice he's coming closer to me. 

"Ahw, pity," the guy's hand meets my jaw. "All the pretty ones seem to be taken nowadays."

Immediately, I'm fucked. I'm wasted and can't fuck his shit up, soo what am I gonna do?

"I uhm-" 

I gasp as the stranger grabs at my hips with one hand, my ass with the other. Fuck fuck fuck.. 

"Hey, buddy, you gotta thing for harassing people?"

I look behind me to see Vince, and Mick, but no Nikki. 

"Either of you his boyfriend?" The stranger asks. Mick and Vince both shake their heads. "Great. Looks like I'm gonna get lucky.."

Suddenly, I see a blade rises to the stranger's throat. It's Nikki!

"Listen here, you've got two choices: I slit your throat, or you lose your manhood. Which one you wanna keep?" Nikki hisses. He looks to me and flashes a smirk. "Or do you wanna fuck my boyfriend and get my knife shoved down your throat?"

The guy releases his hands from me, slowly backing away.

"I uh.."

"That's what I thought." Nikki flips his knife back into its handle. "Dont touch what doesnt belong to you, fucking bastard."

The guy takes one look at Nikki and runs off, screaming. I look at Nikki, who wraps his arms around me.

"How did you..?"

"I'm your Terror Twin and your boyfriend, Tom." Nikki replies. "I know when something is about to go down." He pulls back and examines my face. "He didnt hurt you or anything, right?"

"No." I go to kiss Nikki, but I'm stopped when a cop yanks him away from me. "Hey! The hell?"

The cops holds a squirming Nikki, his face stony.

"A man reported that he was assaulted by this man." The cop nods to Nikki. "Hes being taken into custody."

"You cant do that!" Vince sputters. "He was protecting his boyfriend!"

"Tell that to the judge.."

And so, Nikki called me to pick him up after his release.

"Hey, you."

Nikki slides into the car, biting his lip.

"That was so fucking stupid." Nikki cackles, his dark falling over his face. "It took them a whole week to realize the fucker that accused me of assaulting him assaulted you!"

"Yeah, the system is fucked." I turn to Nikki. "Listen, I dont think I got the chance to thank you."

"Thank me? Tom-"

I shut him up with a peck to the lips.

"I-"

Another.

"Tom-"

And another. Gazing into Nikki's eyes, I shoot him a smile.

"You're amazing, Sixx. Thank you."


	4. Dye It, Black

Ya know, dying my hair black was something I felt that needed to be done. My boring-ass brown hair needed to go if I was gonna be in a rock band..  
***

"I'm a pro." Vince brags. He swishes a long black tarp around my chest. "Trust me, man."

"You're full of shit, Neil." Nikki laughs, sipping from a bottle of Jack. Him and Mick are sitting on the bathroom floor, taking turns with the bottle. Both wanted a front row seat to my transformation, I guess. "Look at your horrible bleach job!"

"My hair is natural, dumb fuck!" Vince hisses, grabbing a brush from the bathroom counter. He starts sectioning off my hair, tossing clips into my scalp to keep things in place. Then, the dye..

"Once you go black, there's no going back, Tom. Ya sure you want this?" Mick asks, raising his bottle of Jack at me.

"Hell yeah." I look behind me to Vince. "Dye me."

And so the process began. The dye smelled like death, like if you mixed gasoline and sharpies. The whole time Vince was putting in the dye, I tried not to breathe. 

"Okay, so.." Vince steps back from my hair. "Now, we wait-" he picks up the box of dye, reading the back. "15 to 20 minutes."

"Fuckkkk. I want it done noowww." I whine. Mick pats my shoulder, giving me the JD.

"Drink some of this, and time will pass by, Flea." 

"I'm excited to see the results!" Nikki claps his hands. "Ahhh you're gonna look so cute!"

"Thanks Nikki." I look back and give him a smile. "Oh, and Vince, if my hair is destroyed after this, I'm scalping you and turning your hair into a fur coat."

Vince raises his eyebrows, his jaw dropped.

"Fuck you too, damn!" Vince gasps. "Shit! Okay, Lee.."

15 to 20 minutes later..

"C'mon, Lee!" Vince pounds on the bathroom door. "I wanna seee!"

"Give me a second!" I yell back. I unplug the hairdryer and look at my hair. It's now the same silky black colour as Nikki's, but longer and not as straight. I gotta say, I love it! I open the bathroom door, listening to the shocked gasps of my bandmates.

"Like it?" I chuckle.

"Lee, damn, you rock that!" Mick cheers. "Welcome to the black hair family, man!"

"I did so fucking good." Vince snides. 

As for Nikki, he just stares slack jawed at my new look.

"You look.." Nikki fizzles. "So fucking perfect."

I toss my hair like Vince and strike a few poses.

"Its natural, babydoll." I tug at Nikki's shirt collar. 

"Hey, that's my catchphrase, bitch!" Vince fumes.


	5. Best Friends

It's no secret I'm friends with Steven Adler of Guns N' Roses. He's a chill dude, plus we both play drums, sooo.. either way, we love fawning over our bassist boyfriends together and smoking pot.   
***

"Duff is so pretty.." Steven drops his head on my shoulder, his eyes glittering as they look over Duff. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing about Nikki." I chuckle. Currently, our bassist babes are rockin out together, sharing some laughs. Nikki didn't like Duff all that much at first, but now the pair are just like me and Stevie.

"Sometimes, I can't even believe Nikki has sex with me, ya know?" I chuckle. "Just sharing the same space together seems unreal."

"..Tom, we've smoked wayyyyy too much pot."

Steven and I erupt into side splitting laughter, Duff and Nikki exchanging concerned glances.

"You guys okay?" Duff raises an eyebrow, brushing his blonde bangs from his eyes.

"We're higher than the fucking capital building." I giggle. "Yeah, we're good."

"Just checkin'." Nikki puts down his bass. "Gotta make sure the crazies do their crazies INSIDE." Nikki shoots me a look.

"Hey, I was in a hotel, wasted off my ass, not high!" I point a finger at Nikki, smirking. "Fucker!"

Nikki rolls his eyes, a smile of his own forming on his lips. He tussles my hair, grabbing my jaw and planting a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, crackhead." Nikki turns to Duff. "They're gonna have the munchies in about 20 minutes, wanna go on a run?"

"Sure." Duff makes his way to Steven, kissing his forehead. "Don't cause any trouble while we're gone, okay Babydoll?" 

Steven nods, his cheeks pink. After the pair head out, I turn to Steven.

"Babydoll?"

"He said that when he met me. I looked like one of his sister's old babydolls that freaked him out as a kid. He's called me that ever since." Steven giggles into my shoulder blade. "Isn't that cute?"

"Adorable." I giggle back.


	6. Accident

I've been hurt a lotta times in my life. Whether it's because physics suck, or because the people suck, it's happened one too many times. One time, in particular, will always be my favorite..  
***

"You sure ya wanna do this, Tom?" Nikki asks, his face coated in fear. "You could die!" He tugs at the bungee cords around my chest. The plan was for me to play the drums during the set, with me suspended in the air.

"Then I'll die like a badass!" I shoot Nikki a smile. "Trust me, Nik, the fans will love it!"

"Well, either way, I don't fucking trust it." Vince crosses his tanned arms. "Plus, who would be our drummer if you died? I dont have any backups!"

"Vincent." Nikki hisses. "Don't. Even. Put. That fucking thought. In. My. Head."

"He'll be fine." Mick rolls his eyes at Nikki and Vince, plucking at his guitar. "Tommy could shoot himself and be fine."

"LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Nikki grimaces and covers his ears. 

"Nikki, baby." I cup his face in my hands. "I'm gonna be fine. It's cute seeing all protective and worried about me, though." I rub my nose against Nikki's. "I'm gonna be fine."

Welp, I thought wrong. 

Needless to say, the cord holding me up in the air snapped during our performance, and I planted face first into the stage. Immediately, I hear loud screetches as Vince leaves his mic and Nikki and Mick drop their guitars. 

"Get the fucking ambulance, he's bleeding!" Vince's muffled voice rings through my brain.

"Move, Nikki." Mick pushes Nikki away from me, inspecting me. "Tom, can you breathe okay? Can you see?"

"The fuck does it look like?" I force a smile. "Yeah.. I'm good."

"I'm taking him to the ambulance. Wrap up the show and send everyone home." Mick picks me up bridal style, careful to avoid my chest. I'm handed off to a paramedic, and away to the hospital I go.

According to the doctor, I broke 3 ribs and nearly puntructed a lung. Fun stuff, right? Good news is, I got surgery and they moved all the fragments back in place so they could heal. Bad news was, nobody could come into see me for a week because I was fragile.

"Mr. Lee?" 

I look up from my magazine to see Cindy, my incredibly sweet elderly nurse, poking her head in my door.

"Yes, hun?" 

"You have some visitors. If anything happens, feel free to beep me, okay? Even if it's just for something like water."

"Of course, Cin. Thank you."

Note to self: buy Cindy flowers as a thank you for being so nice.

One by one, Vince, Nikki and Mick make their way into my room, all with smiles on their faces.

"Tom!" Vince wraps his arms around my neck. "Fuck, I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Yeah. We went back to the apartment after I dropped you off, and I got the call that they took you into the ICU unit." Mick puts a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "Shook Sixx to his core."

Speaking of Nikki..

"Nik, are you shaking?" I knit my brows together as Nikki falls to his knees, sobbing.

"Tom, I'm so fucking sorry! I should've fucking caught you, or just told you I didnt feel safe with you doing it! All because of me, you're in here!" 

"Nik," I take a deep breath. "None of this was anybody's fault except mine. I survived, huh?" I shoot Nikki a smile. "Tommy Lee is not a bitch. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna go out good and in the best way I can. It's not my time, Nikki. Ya still got me."

Nikki just gets up and hugs me, holding me close to him.

"This is one for the books, huh Mars?" Vince chuckles.

"I think so." Mick pats my shoulder. "Truely an immortal being."

"I might be." I laugh. "Just please don't let me be stupid ever again. Breaking my ribs was too fucking exhausting."


	7. First Meeting: Vince

Vince, aka my best friend in high school. Known his style and of course, being a playboy, Vince was someone who everyone knew, whether they wanted to or not..  
***

"You must be Tommy Lee."

I look up from my drumset. Standing in front of me is the male equivalent of a Barbie doll, tanned features and all. He's grinning widely, his eyes staring at my drumset.

"Were you listening to me?" I ask, flipping my sticks around my fingers. "I thought the music room was locked."

"Always been handy with a Bobby pin. Anyways, you're actually really good." Barbie extends a hand. "I'm Vince Neil, nice to meet ya."

I just stare blankly at his hand. In all honesty, I didn't talk a lot in high school because I didn't care, so when people did talk to me, I got suspicious.

"What's your angle?" I ask, crossing my arms. "I owe my dealer money or somethin'?"

"What? No!" Vince scoffs. "I just heard someone rocking out and wanted to check the scene is all." 

I raise an eyebrow and nod slowly.

"Uh huh.." I look at Vince skeptically. "Sure. That's why you picked the lock?"

Vince just laughs, tossing his blonde hair from his face.

"I have my reasons, man. Just wanted to tell you that I thought you killed it." 

"Thanks, dude." I give him a nod. "Maybe warn me next time you break in, yeah?"

"Sure thing. I'll see ya around, Drummer."

And yep, that's how I got my nickname. Anyways, back to the story! After high school when Nikki and I joined forces and wanted to create a band, I knew I wanted Vince as our singer. How? Well..

My last week of high school before I dropped out, Vince invited me out to a bar so we could give one last hurrah before I left. That bar just so happened to have a small stage..

"I'll pay you money if you go up there and sing." I point to the stage with my beer bottle. Vince follows my bottle, chuckling when he sees the stage.

"Joke's on you, Lee." Vince gets up from the table, his eyes meeting mine. "Singing is what gets me girls."

Obviously, he was right. Vince reminded me of Axl Rose vocally. Their styles were bluesy, loud, and a little feminine. The way he just owned who he was and what he did amazed me. Confidence like that, a band needed to have. So, I called him up, and he became the Vince Neil everyone knows and loves today. 

Now, what about my one and only Nikki? I'll tell ya that one later;)


	8. First Meeting: Nikki

Nikki Sixx, my sexy party animal boyfriend. I actually met Nik by complete accident one night at a bar...  
***

"Damn, Tom!" Steven giggles. "You fucking rock, man!"

I laugh, polishing off my bottle of Jack.

"Thanks Adler." My secret talent is that I can easily drink a whole bottle of JD in a little over a minute, and Steven is floored by that fact. "Eveyone has a talent."

"I cant do that shit!" Steven's eyes go wide. "Duff's dick nearly kills me!"

We both share a laugh together, Steven tossing an arm around me. 

"Another round?" I ask. Steven nods, and together we walk back to the bar. While I'm ordering a notice a rando sneak next to us.

"Awe, what are pretty things like you two doin' in a place like this?" He touches Steven's cheek, and I slap his hand away.

"Not interested, fucker." I hiss. "He's taken."

"Oh?" The guy smirks at me. "You're up for grabs then?"

I look to Steven. Right now, I just want him to be safe.

"Guess so. No offense bud." I take my stance in front of Steven. "You're not my type."

"Look at you protecting your little friend! Too bad nobody's here to protect you-"

"Think again, asshole."

I look behind the stranger to see a black haired figure, decked in leather. Said man clocks the stranger across the face, sending him screaming to the floor.

"Maybe next time, don't be fucking creepy, hm?" The man kicks the rando in the ribs with a heeled  
boot before turning to me and Steven. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Steven pipes up. I just stare at the beautiful figure in front of me. 

"Yeah.." 

"Good. Sorry you guys can't even enjoy a night out without dickheads being gross." Beautiful man nods to the rando. "Name's Nikki."

"Steven." 

"Tommy Lee."

"Nice meeting ya both." Nikki smiles, causing my heart rate to increase. He turns to me. "Stay safe, okay? You're lucky I'm a normal here so your pretty face didnt get ruined." Nikki winks, walking off. 

"I'm so fucking in love.."

Yeah, basically, I started going to that bar a lot more often, making stupid excuses to talk to Nikki. He seemed to catch on eventually.. either way, he's mine now, sooo..

Everyday, I fall in love with him again: that beautiful head of glossy black hair, those smokey eyes, that sexy smile..Nikki is secretive and somewhat shy, so everyday is an adventure with him. He's such a sweet guy, and truely is my soulmate.♡


	9. First Meeting: Mick

Mick was an interesting guy to add to our band, since he's basically everyone's dad. Ya know, keeping us in line and shit. Anyways, how did I meet him? Welll..  
***

"Ooooo, Nik, I like that!" I point at a black and white checkered bass that's on the wall. "Its trippy."

"Playing that would give me an aneurism, Lee." Nikki chuckles. "No way."

"Finally someone with common sense." 

I jump, hearing a dark gravelly voice behind me. A man of about 30 years stands behind me, dark hair falling into his eyes.

"If you want a good bass, get this model." The man plucks a bass from the wall, handing it to Nikki. The body is white, with a black spiral painted on top. "Its lightweight, you can tell what the fuck you're doing, and it has a deep tone."

Nikki and I look to each other for a second. Neither of us knew this guy, but he seemed to know a lot about guitars..

"Thanks man." Nikki holds out a hand. "I'm Nikki, this is Tom."

"Mick Mars." Mick takes Nikki's hand, his eyes meeting mine. "No offense, Tom, but you look like a female prostitute."

Nikki presses his lips together, trying his best not to laugh.

"Thanks, man." I shoot him a smile. "You play guitar or something?"

"Yep." Mick nods, crossing his arms. "Let me guess, Nikki is bass and you're drums?"

"How'd you know?" 

"Easy. Nikki is built like a bass player: strong arms, good hand strength. I could tell by his handshake. You, on the other hand," Mick raises a brow to me, a smirk pulling his lips. "You're tall, loud, and you can't sit still so you'd have to be a drummer."

"Shit.." I grab Nikki's arm. "He's onto us, Nik Nok." 

"I might be old, but I'm wise." Mick pats my shoulder. "Keep that in mind." He turns on his heel and walks off to another section of the music store, leaving me and Nikki in awe.

"We so need him in our band." Nikki winks at me. "He knows his shit. If we wanna be good, we need him on our team." 

"Oh, hell yeah we do." I high five Nikki. "Let's go get us a lead player."

And so, I pleaded with Mick to get him to join Nikki, Vince and I. My puppy eyes worked, and Mötley Crüe was finally complete! With our last member under our belts, we could start making music to rattle the world!


	10. What if..

I'm a very philosophical person. I tend to overthink just about everything, and I like to think about every little piece of anything that happens to me. I mainly get these thoughts at night, and poor Nikki has to put up with them..  
***

I look at Nikki's bare chest heaving as he breathes soundly. He's out cold, poor baby overworked himself at our last show, and hes exhausted.. I press a finger to Nikki's bicep, tracing at his arm tattoos. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nikki mumbles, burying his face in his pillow. 

"Fuck, I didnt mean to-"

"I've been awake, Tom." Nikki's eyes flutter open, revealing light blue oceans in his eyes. "I know something is bothering you." 

"I just.." I sigh, wrapping myself in a blanket. "It's so stupid.."

"So am I." Nikki chuckles. He opens his arms, and I snuggle against his chest, letting him wrap his strong arms around me. "Now c'mon, talk." He massages my scalp, and I feel a purr rumble from my throat.

"I wonder what would've happened if I died in that accident. Ya know, at that one show we did where my cord-"

"Don't remind me." Nikki pulls me closer to him. "Tom, don't even go there."

"I just was thinking!" I toy with Nikki's necklace. "I'm not being serious!" 

Nikki puts his face in my hair, and I feel his hands start trembling around me. Muffled sobs emit from Nikki's lips.

"Nik! Hey, hey!" Immediately, I hold Nikki, petting his jet black mane. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Nikki gasps. "Tom, I thought you were g-gonna leave me in that hos-hospital.." I feel my heart sink. "I thought you were dead, Tom! I really did! I-I went back to the hotel a-after, and I.. I just- fuck!" 

I feel a tear fall from my eye as I continue to hold my baby in my arms. Knowing that he truely felt that way.. it hurt.

"Nik, babes, breathe.." I coax. "I'm okay. I'm sorry for bringing that up." Nikki lifts his head from me, revealing faint black streaks on his cheeks from leftover mascara he didnt quite get off. 

"Im just so fucking thankful for you, Tom. I mean," Nikki chuckles. "You saved my fucking life, ya know?"

I wipe away Nikki's tears, caressing his cheek. I plant a kiss on his soft lips, tossing my arms around his waist.

"Nikki.. you changed my life, too." I brush back Nikki's bangs and stare into his glossy irises. "Morre than you will ever know. I love you a shit ton, and I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

"Please don't." Nikki murmurs. He looks like a little kid who's scared of a monster under his bed. "I cant lose you. Not unless I'm out too."

"We'll go out like Bonnie and Clyde." I run a hand through Nikki's hair. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

Nikki gives me a small smile, giving me another kiss. 

It amazes me so much seeing someone like Nikki, my strong, independent, fuck feels man break down like that. It shows how human he is. He truely is a force sent by God himself, huh?


	11. Massages

Nikki is truly the greatest boyfriend. He's always there to help me with anything, no matter how stupid.   
***

"Nikki!" I toss a towel around my torso, opening the bathroom door a crack. "Can you come here really quick?"

Nikki is sitting on our bed, a pen between his lips, his bass on his lap, and his notebook stretched in front of him. His thick black hair is thrown into a ponytail, pieces of it falling into his blue grey eyes. Nikki looks up to me, climbing down from the bed.

"Yeah?" 

"How's my back?" I turn around for Nikki, flinching when his cold fingertips hit my back. 

"It's still bruised pretty bad, hun." Nikki puts his hands on my shoulders. "Is it still sore?"

"A little." I confess. "Still hurts like a bitch."

"Maybe dont be stupid on stage next time." Nikki chuckles, kissing my cheek. "Want me to rub your back?" 

Of fucking course I do. Nikki's fingers can play bass like a demon, get you off, and work out any sort of sore. 

"Yes, please." I give Nikki a smile. "Thank you, baby."

"Of course. Go get the bed cleared off and lay down. I'll be in in a sec."

I follow Nikki's instructions, setting his bass and notebook on the side table. I plop onto our bed, resting my head on my arms. In the bathroom, Nikki rustles around the medicine cabinet and drawers to get his supplies.

"Now, the doctor said to be gentle or the brusing could get worse." Nikki sets a few different bottles on our nightstand, his eyes flickering to me. "So, I'm gonna go easy, okay? If it hurts too much, please tell me." His fingers graze my forehead, brushing back my bangs. "I dont wanna hurt you."

God, I loved when he got like this. Nikki was more gentle than a ladybug, just wanting to help people and be delicate. He was always so scared of hurting me, always stopping to check on me and make sure I was okay.. adorable.

"You won't, hun." I mumble into his pillow. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so.." 

I feel the bed shift as Nikki takes a seat next to me. The 'click' of a bottle opening follows, and I shiver as Nikki applies the freezing lotion.

"Cold?" Nikki chuckles.

"Really fucking cold." 

And then, the magic happens. Nikki starts at my shoulders, his fingers making circling motions around the bone. He presses gently, just enough for it to relieve some of the pressure. 

"Ahhh I feel so much better already." I purr. 

Nikki continues on with my massage, but he catches a knot towards my lower back, and I hiss out in pain.

"Fuck!" Nikki immediately withdrawls his hands. "I'm sorry, Tom!"

"Its not you.. can you please work out that knot?" I ask. "Its fucking awful."

Nikki hesitantly puts his hands back on my lower back, gently pressing into the knot. Pain shoots up my back. 

"Nik, I love you, but being gentle is not the move." I groan, biting my lip to keep from crying out.

I gasp as Nikki digs his thumbs into the knot, working at it. The knot slowly starts to loosen, and I moan quietly. 

"Better?"

"Better.." I shut my eyes and go back to enjoying my massage. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Nik Nok.. thank you."

"Anything for my baby.."


	12. Dude Looks Like a Lady

I get mistaken for a chick almost everywhere I go. Honestly, I dont mind very much. I just explain I'm a dude and move on, easy as that. Sometimes, though, it gets weird..  
***  
Bar nights with Crüe are my favorite nights. I mean, what's better than hanging with my best friends? Nothing, that's what.

"And then I said, 'what do I look like to you? An idiot?"

"I mean, you ARE blonde." Mick takes a drink from his beer. 

"Oh, like you can talk, redhead!" Vince snides, crossing his arms.

"You guys are both stupid." Nikki chuckles, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Me and Tom are the intellectuals."

"I'm gonna pretend I didnt just hear that." Mick shakes his head, taking another drink from his bottle. "Also, fan ahead."

A man of at least 40 something comes to our table, leaning his face close to mine. Vince presses a hand to the guy's chest, pushing him away.

"Hey, what the fuck, man?" Vince snarls, eyeing the guy. "Don't touch the merchandise!"

"My bad." The guy looks at me, flashing me a smile. "Just cant believe what a pretty gal you boys managed to steal."

Everyone falls silent for a second.

"I'm a guy." I pipe up.

The guy goes red, stuttering over himself.

"But-"

"I wear lipstick all the time." I shrug. "I definitely have a dick though, but thanks anyways!"

"So, you're a queer?" The guy asks. Mick and Vince looks like their apart to rip this guy to shreds, but I flash them a look not to move.

"Since when does makeup make you gay?" I quiz. "People are allowed to do whatever the hell they want."

"That doesnt answer my question."

"Well-"

"He is gay. My boyfriend." Nikki holds me closer to him. "He likes wearing makeup and having my dick up his ass, who gives a fuck?" 

"You're a homo?" The guy laughs. "Wow, a tranny AND a fag!"

Uh oh..

"The fuck did you just call him..?" Vince grits his teeth.

"I said your friend is a tranny and a f-"

Vince is about to make a move, but Mick stops him.

"Not worth it, Vin." Mick turns to the guy. "Let me guess, your picking on Tommy for wearing makeup and being with a dude because your daddy caught you playing around in mommy's makeup as a kid and sent you off to Catholic school to get the gay outta you?" The guy's face goes white. "That's what I thought, bud. Get the fuck outta here before I whoop your ass into next fucking week."

"Holy shit, Mars.." I mutter. "Remind me to never get on your bad side.."

"Yiu shouldnt have to deal with that, Tom. Nobody should." Mick lights a cigarette. "What you choose to do is up to you. I'm not gonna let anyone talk to you like that."

"I'm happy you did something before I did." Nikki butts his head against mine. "I would've done something, Tom-"

"But you have a warrant." I giggle. "All is good."

Friendly reminder to be nice to people:) we're all different and unique. Embrace the crazy and just be good people. Love you guys♡


	13. Valentine's Day Baby

I'm one of those folks who LOVE Valentine's day. Why? It's easy; I get to pamper Nikki with all my money and love!

****

"Soo, Tommy Boy.." Vince nudges me with an elbow. "Ya gonna get somethin' for Nikki tomorrow?"

"Maybe." I sip from my whiskey, humming to myself. Truth was, I already got Nikki's gift. It was cheesy, but still.. "You and Micky already celebrate?"

Mick's eyes go wide as he looks to Vince. Vince returns the look, then the pair look back at me.

"The fuck did you smoke?" Mick laughs, tossing back his head of black hair. "Of course we haven't!"

"Nope. I'm traditional." Vince grabs hold of Mick's hand from across the table, running his finger over his knuckles. "Me and Micky Mouse are going out this year, away from your bullshit."

"Oh, fuck you!" I giggle. I take another drink from my Jack Daniel's and fill my head with thoughts of Nikki. He was off Vegas with a friend of his from high school, taking a break from Crüe for a week. 

I dig in my pocket, pulling out my Marboro's, lighter, and cell phone. I excuse myself from Mick, Vin and I's table, throwing on my jacket and stepping outside of the bar. My fingers shake a bit as I dial Nikki's number, holding my phone to my ear. While I wait for him to pick up, I light a ciggie and blow the sweet smoke from the side of my lips.

"Nik?"

I hear him pick up, and my stomach flips.

"Heya, Tom." Nikki's voice washes over me, covering me in a warm, fuzzy blanket. "You need something?"

"Just missed the sound of your voice." I chuckle, blowing smoke from my nostrils. "How's Vegas?"

"Awesome. Can't wait to be home, though. Got a lot of ideas for some songs." He pauses for a second. "Tom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" 

"How would you feel if I told you.." Nikki sighs heavily. "I'm not gonna be home for V day?"

My heart stops for a moment, and my head pounds.

"But Nikki," I start. "How long? I mean, it's been a week already!"

"Tom, I have an issue. Remember how I told you about Emma?"

Emma was the friend Nikki went to Vegas with, and I loved her. True sweetheart.

"Yes..?"

"Shes pregnant. Due any day now."

"Wait, what..?" I stammer, raking a hand through my mane. 

"Her boyfriend got her preggo, then ditched. I promised Em I'd stay with her until after she gives birth. She can't be left alone when shes about to pop, it doesnt sit right with me." Nikki sighs again, and guilt pangs my stomach. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

"Nik, please." I clasp my phone in my hands. "Give Em my best. I'm gonna send you some money for her, okay? Please make sure she takes it. All of it." I feel a smile pull my lips. "Besides, she doesn't deserve to be alone this Valentine's. Tell Em too that if she needs anything, to call me."

"Tom.."

"Yes, Nik?" 

"I love you. You're such an amazing man." 

More warmth spreads through me, and I can't help but smile more.

"Nikki, I'm doing what I do best: helping people. Now, go take care of Emma, yeah?"

"Will do, Lee." Nikki purrs. "I'll talk to you later, hun."

"Bye, baby.."

Turns out, Emma's baby was born of Valentines Day, a true heart sent child. The name? Chamomile, like me and Nikki's favorite tea. Truely something special, hm?


	14. Uno, Dos, Tres..

"I SWEAR!" Vince narrows his eyes at Nikki, hissing. "You play a fuckin' draw 4, and I will-"

"Oops " Nikki smirks, laying one down. Vince screams, throwing himself backward onto the carpet. "Blue."

"FUCK YOUUUUU!"

"Vince, ya good there?" Mick snides, his eyes tearing up from laughter. "You look like you're about to have a stroke!"

"Yeah, that's not healthy, man." I add, playing a blue 6. "You should get that checked out."

Vince tackles Nikki, the pair wrestling each other on the carpet while me and Mick sip from our wine and wait patiently.

"Ouch! Vin, that fucking hurts!" Nikki snorts as Vince grabs handfuls of his dark locks. "Youre hurting me sooooo bad!"

"Shut the fuck up, Sixx! I told you not to play that DAMN CARD!"

Nikki is laughing so hard, hes struggling to breathe. 

"Oh. My bad, dude! Not like that's the point of the FUCKING GAME!" 

"Boys!" I set down my glass and clap my hands. "Vincent, off of him."

"But-"

"Now." I hiss. Fear shoots through Vince's eyes, and he quickly climbs down from Nikki, sitting back with me and Mick.

"DAMN, Lee. You got our frontman tamed like a fucking dog!" Mick chuckles, putting an arm around my shoulders. "What's the secret?"

"I may or may not have some stuff Vinny doesn't want the media knowing " I wink to Nikki. "So he's now my bitch."

"Oh, fuck off, Tom-"

I snap my head around to look at Vibce threateningly.

"Finish that sentence, and your dick is getting posted to Instagram."

Vibce whines, picking up his pile of cards.

"Fine.. I'm sorry Tom."

"And..?" I raise an eyebrow. Vince huff's, turning to Nikki.

"I'm sorry, Sixx."

Nikki turns to me, his eyes wide with lust and shock.

"Holy fuck that was hot, Tom. You should totally-"

"AH!" Mick sets down his cards, grabbing Vince's arm and his wine. "I'm not gonna wanna hear this, so give me a second."

Ah, family game night is definitely my favorite night. I get railed by an aggressive and horny Nikki, and Vince and Mick get to drink and fuck too. Always fun!


	15. I Wish I Had Nikki's Boy

"We fucking killed it!" I laugh, slinging an arm around Vince. "The crowd loved us!"

"Bout damn time." Nikki cackles, tugging at his bass strap. "Now c'mon, the bus is waiting for us." 

Nikki puts an arm around my waist, kissing my cheek. I put my head on Nikki's shoulder, breathing in his cologne. 

"You look so hot playing guitar, Nikki." I rub my head against Nikki's neck like a cat begging to be pet. "Seriously. Gorgeous."

"Yeah?" Nikki hands a roadie his bass, his eyes twinkling in the Arizona night. "Now you know how I feel seeing you play drums."

"Oh, shush!" I push Nikki's shoulder, giggling to myself. "I'm not that attractive."

"Welcome back, Crüe!" Our bus driver greets. He's older, prolly about 40. He smiles a little too hard at us as we board the bus. "I bought champagne for you boys to celebrate!"

"Uhm, thanks man..?" Vince knits his brows together, climbing up the stairs. I'm the last one on the bus, and I as I walk past our driver, he grabs my arm.

"Listen, kid." He speaks softly to me, and my heart pounds. "If I were younger, I woulda snatched you up from that bassist. You're quite the looker. Plus, I've seen how you are with that bassist, all cuddly and touchy.."

"Lee?" Mick looks to the driver then to me. His dark grow cold when he sees the driver's hand on my arm. "You coming?" He locks eyes with the driver, his gaze piercing.

"Yeah.." I pull my arm from the driver's grasp, walking with Mick to the sitting area of the bus. "Thanks, Mick."

"Fucking perv." Mick hisses, his fingers flipping his pocket knife. "I swear, can people ever just leave you alone?"

"The perks of being pretty." Nikki chimes. He raises a glass full of champagne to me and Mick. "I told ya you were sexy, mister man." 

"I fucking hate you!" I laugh. I grab a glass and go to take a sip, but Mick stops me.

"Ah ah." He takes my glass, sniffing it. "Yep. It was laced." He calmly sets the glass down, then makes a beeline for the bus driver.

"Mick, hey!" Vince scrambles after him, and I hear something get broken, followed by screaming. "Mick!"

"You gross motherfucker!" Mick breaks something else. "He's a fucking CHILD!"

"Actually, I'm legal, but thanks Mick!" I look to Nikki, and bury my face in his chest. "Welp..

"I'm sorry, Tommy.." Nikki combs a hand through my hair. "Guess you're too pretty for people to resist, huh? This is, what, the 5th time this has happened now?"

"Now I know how Vince feels.." I mutter. Mick and Vince return, and they both calm themselves. 

"Well, I got my two sense in." Mick clears his throat. "He went be bothering us for the rest of the evening."


	16. He Protecc, He Attacc

I love Nikki's protective nature. Honestly, I think it's the cutest thing ever! For example...

****

"Where the fuck is Tommy?" Vince slams open me and Nikki's bedroom door, his eyes ablaze. 

"Right here!" I pipe up from my blanket cocoon. "Whatcha need?"

"You took my damn hairspray!"

I look over to Nikki, who furrows his eyebrows at Vince.

"Why do you care about a can of hairspray, Vin?" Nikki stirs. "You own like, 50, and you know Tommy only uses the same hair shit I do."

"Besides, I didn't take it anyways." I bat my eyes at Vince. "I wouldn't ever! I know how much you treasure your hair!"

"Oh, don't lie to me you little-" Vince points a finger in my face, and Nikki grabs at Vince's wrist. 

"Don't you fucking dare." Nikki spits, his eyes locking with Vince's. "Point a finger like that at him again, and I'll fucking bite it off, got it??

Vince's eyes go wide as he nods.

"Oh, and another thing: don't accuse Tommy of shit he didn't do. Now out." 

Vince runs off, shutting the door behind him. 

Or even...

"Hey, Nikki, can you take Tommy off your lap?" 

"Why?" Nikki pets my hair, and I purr against his lap. "He's tired, Mars. Let the little guy nap."

"But we need to work on the riffs for-"

"I said: Let. Tommy. Sleep." Nikki growls, baring his teeth. Mick sighs, grabbing a bottle of vodka on his way out.

"I'm too old for this shit.."


	17. Eloquent

"What the fuck is gyro?" Nikki scowls, raising his eyes from the hotel's menu. 

"Fuck that. I want Mexican." Mick snatches the menu from Nikki's hands. "Yeah, you guys do extra avocado?" He asks, holding the hotel's phone to his ear. 

"Chicken tacos!" Vince screams. 

Mick sighs, rolling his eyes into his head.

"And chicken fucking tacos." He looks back at me, raising an eyebrow. "Ya hungry, drummer?"

"Uhm.. actually, Mick, could you get just get me lemon water?"

"You mean lemonade?" Vince queries. "That's lemonade."

"No, its lemon water." I shake my head. "Its water with lemon."

"Yeah, that's lemonade."

"No, but, like-" I think for a second, trying to think of a way to explain. Nikki picks up on my frustration, though, and helps me out.

"He means a glass of water with a fucking lemon slice in it, dumb fuck!" 

Vince shoots me a confused look, knitting his eyebrows together.

"But..?"

"I swear to God, call it lemonade one more time, and I will fucking gut you..." I hiss. "It's not LEMONADE!"

"CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP? SHUT IT OR YOU'LL FUCKING STARVE!" Mick barks. We all promptly shut up, pressing out lips together. "Sorry, boys being idiots.."

"Not my fucking fault Tommy is fucking fancy about a damn glass of fucking water.." Vince crosses his arms and pouts. "All his damn fault.."

"Not my fault you can't develop an actaully good sense of taste in food or women." I pick at the dirt under my nails, smirking. "Think bout that next time you criticize my eloquence, hm?"


	18. Boo Boos

I'm busy practicing my drum solo in the garage when..

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

I throw my sticks down and run inside as fast as I can. Nikki is in the kitchen, on his knees with his hand in his mouth. 

"Nikki, what happened?" I kneel down next to him and run a hand through his hair. 

Nikki uses his other hand to point to a knife sitting on the kitchen counter. The blade is bloody, along with a half cut apple.

"I was cutting my apple and sliced the fucking palm of my hand open!"

"Nikki, I keep telling you to stop using your hand as a cutting board." I sigh, grabbing his arm. "Let me see it, bunny."

Nikki outstretches his hand, revealing a deep, bloody gash. I take a clean dishrag and put it over his hand.

"Come with me to the bathroom."

I help Nikki off the floor and into our bathroom. I have him sit on the edge of the bathtub while I look for bandages.

"You honestly might need stitches, Bunny Boy." I put a bottle of antiseptic on the sink's ledge. "That shit's deep." 

Nikki doesn't say anything, so I spin around to get his attention. Nikki looks up at me and blinks innocently, a smile forming on his mouth.

"I definitely was not thinking about how good your ass looks in sweats while you were talking. Not at all."

"Uh huh." I give him a smirk back. "What a good alibi."

I take the bottle of antiseptic and the bandages and kneel in front of Nikki. 

"Hand."

Nikki gives me his hand, and I place a cotton ball of antiseptic rinse on his cut. He flinches slightly, but a rest a hand on his cheek to calm him down. Then, I wrap his hand up in gauze and a bandage. 

"All done." I go to get up, but I stop myself. "I almost forgot!"

"Wha-"

I lean back down and kiss Nikki's palm. When I look back up at Nikki, he has a huge smile on his face.

"Gotta kiss your boo-boo's or else they won't heal." I wink. 

"Yeah? You should prolly kiss me too, ya know, just to make sure I don't get an infection or anything." Nikki smirks, and he uses his good hand to grab my jaw. 

"Smart man."

I lean in and press my lips to Nikki's. I dig my fingers in his dark hair, pressing him closer. 

"I think my nurse is attracted to me." Nikki giggles into my neck. 

"Yeah? I think he just might be, Sixx."


	19. Keepsake

I have a special box stashed away under my bed. It's nothing illegal *well, most of it..* but rather a box dedicated to my favorite person: Nikki Sixx.

The box contained some items that reminded me of him, or things I collected from occassions. For example:

The first item in the box was simply one of Nikki's picks. It was a black pick, emblazoned with his scratchy lettering, spelling out NIKKI in thin letters. He'd given me this on our first date.

The second item was Nikki's red lipstick. Nikki and I were known for wearing lipstick at our shows, and we both wore the same shade of bloody red. If we were truely Terror Twins, Nik and I made an agreement to be full twins and use the same makeup too.  
The third item was a dried rose. The petals, once a vibrant red, had dried and faded into a purple with bla k curling the edges. This rose was a gift from Nikki our first Valentine day together.

The fourth item, the final item, my most prized possession, is one of Nikki's favorite necklaces. It's a thick cross, coated in black and white diamonds, hanging from a silver chain. 

He had given me that necklace as a keepsake in case he died.

I know, it seems weird and creepy to keep stuff like that, but Nikki and I have had so many special moments together. We've done so much, and there's so much I could easily forget.

I won't ever let that happen.


End file.
